SUEÑOS DE UN LOCO ENAMORADO ONE SHOT
by Deian07
Summary: Tenía que relajarse y respirar. Recordar. Olvidar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí de todas maneras? Se sostuvo del árbol frente a él y dio rápidas y profundas respiraciones, buscando vanamente recobrar la compostura para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó todo? Recordar el inicio del día tal vez le daría las respuestas que necesitaba. En donde Lovino está loco


El reloj marcaba más de media noche, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar una corriente fresca de aire a la habitación.

Una suave invitación para el inicio del sueño.

Daba vueltas dentro de las suaves cobijas de una cama que ya no le calentaba, rodando por toda la extensión de la misma intentando dormir sin éxito alguno.

Agotado y sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse con pesadez paró en seco cuando supo que no podría lograr conciliar el sueño y dejó caer su cara pegada a la almohada que poco a poco dejaba de oler a él otra vez.

Suspiró sin ganas, casi como si le doliera y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran ante el silencio de la habitación que solamente era roto por su acompasado respirar.

\- Ya debes dormir – escuchó que le decía alguien, aunque no estaba seguro y era desde los pies de la cama o dentro de su cabeza.

Soltó un gruñido acallado por la suave almohada y protestó con voz rota.

\- Ojalá pudiera.

No hubo más respuesta que un suave roce en la nuca, tan delicado y efímero que parecía ser producto del viento titilante que movía las cortinas.

\- Solo inténtalo – la voz volvió a hablarle, calma y sincera, cerca de su oído – Intenta dormir una vez más.

El castaño como pudo asintió y se dejó llevar un momento por el cansancio que sentía.

Durmió. Durmió y durmió. Solo Dios sabrá cuanto lo hizo y, cuando al fin despertó, se sintió levitar como si aún estuviera en un sueño.

A su lado, con los parpados cerrados de par en par dejando ver esas largas pestañas blancas, se encontraba aquel al que amaba con toda su alma aunque a veces le costara decirlo en voz alta.

El albino que le robaba el sueño y por el cual, si fuera necesario, dormiría durante toda la eternidad.

Estiró la mano para poder tocar el perlado rostro de su amado, acariciando con apenas la punta de sus bronceados dedos. La textura de su piel era justo como la recordaba, suave como el marfil con apenas rastros porosos.

El italiano ahogó un sollozo traicionero y con la garganta rota susurró.

\- No sabes cuánto te extraño.

Los parpados del otro se abrieron de forma lenta después de escuchar eso y las pupilas carmesí parecieron cobrar vida, taladrando su alma de forma tortuosa y dejando un hueco en el corazón.

\- Yo también te extraño, bebé.

Lovino suspiró e intentó no llorar, dejando que los ojos del otro desnudaran su alma. No lo soportaba más, lo había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Pegaron sus cuerpos, buscando al calor acogedor que hace tanto el Italiano no sentía y, en un arrebato de amor, unieron sus labios en un tierno roce que le robó el aliento.

Con sus cuerpos así, abrazados y brindándose calor, el castaño volvió a quedarse dormido dejándose embriagar por el maravilloso olor que emanaba el otro.

Las horas pasaron, su cuerpo descansó y su mente se perdió en sueños de añoranzas de tal forma en la que nunca se dio cuenta cuando el albino desapareció de su lado y se fue a un lugar al cual no podría llegar.

Suspiró con resignación una vez que estuvo bien despierto y se levantó de la cama para iniciar otro día de mierda.

Pasó al baño, se lavó y se vistió con aquel traje que hace mucho no se ponía. Hace como un año, tal vez.

Bajó la escalera de caracol que estaba plantada justo en medio de su modesta casa y antes de salir dio un vistazo por todo el lugar, observando aquel triste recado abandonado en la mesa de la cocina que rezaba con hermosa caligrafía " _Come algo, por favor_ _ **".**_

Qué favor ni que ocho cuartos. No lo iba a hacer, no lo necesitaba y sinceramente no lo quería hacer.

Desde hace tiempo que su salud le importaba un bledo.

Sin más distracciones salió de su casa y se encaminó campante a su automóvil y se montó en él.

Se acomodó a gusto y antes de siquiera meter la llave a la placa de metal realizó en la pequeña nota pegada en el espejo retrovisor.

 _"_ _Conduce con cuidado y no te quedes dormido"_

\- ¡Que ya lo sé! Coño, como joden.

Tomó con furia el pobre pedazo de papel y lo quitó del espejo para acto seguido arrogarlo a la calle para por fin poder encender su auto y largarse de una buena vez.

La junta mundial lo esperaba, otra vez una panda de imbéciles se reunía para resolver nada mientras se echaban la culpa los unos a los otros, Por lo menos en esta ocasión la reunión era en Italia y el tonto de Veneciano había propuesto que fuera en el sur.

Cuanta amabilidad de su parte.

Con todas las ganas de hacer nada de su parte, llegó a las instalaciones y entró sin más. Había varias naciones charlando entre sí a lo largo de un amplio pasillo que conectaba directamente a la sala en donde la junta iba a tener lugar; todos ellos esperando la hora en la que tuvieran que entrar a aquella sala formal, tuvieran que sentarse en sus malditos lugares designados y fingieran que hacían algo de provecho en esas seis insufribles horas de junta.

A lo lejos pudo ver a su hermano hablando con el mastodonte patatero que se hacía llamar Alemania. Un poco más allá estaba el bastardo de los tomates con el pervertido aquel.

Su vista viajaba de aquí para allá buscando a cierta nación prusiana, pero lamentablemente no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Le preocupaba un poco, aunque no lo admitiese, pero no le sorprendía.

Desde que había dejado de ser una nación existente, Gilbert solía llegar tarde a las juntas.

Otro suspiro con cansancio se acumuló en la lista del día a sabiendas que iba a ser igual que siempre y prefirió ignorar ese hecho de nueva cuenta y se encaminó hacia donde su hermano estaba.

Con la suerte a su favor, evitando tener que saludar a la madresota de papas andante, un pequeño timbre sonó en el lugar indicando que era hora de entrar a la dichosa junta.

Todos comenzaron a entrar de forma desordenada y conforme se acercaban a la mesa iban buscando los letreros que tuvieran su nombre de nación.

Lovino encontró el suyo al otro extremo del salón que tenía impreso en papel fino _"Republica de Italia / Sur"_.

Qué lindo que hicieran una diferencia de quién diablos era, como su hermano y él no representaran a la misma jodida nación.

Todos tomaron asiento y la junta inicio como siempre.

Romano apenas y le podía seguir el ritmo. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y lo único que quería en ese momento era que las grandes puertas de madera del lugar se abrieran y dejaran ver al albino con su gran sonrisa importándole muy poco si llegaba tarde o no.

Las horas pasaban y no había resolución alguna de nada. Con el tiempo y el cansancio de todos, decidieron que era un buen momento para tener un descanso de media hora y así poder comer un poco y bajar los humos de pelea que todos tenían.

Romano aprovecho para comprar y comer algo rápidamente para después acomodarse en su silla y poder dormir un poco.

Últimamente sentía que no estaba durmiendo en lo absoluto, aunque si lo analizaba con calma sus horas de sueño sumaban más de 15.

Acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa de forma cruzada y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre estos. Antes de cerrar sus ojos vio como varias naciones entraban de nueva cuenta al salón y se iban acomodando, pero como poco o nada le importaba eso y sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie le iba a decir nada por dormirse, dejó que sus parpados se cerrasen.

Pasaron los minutos, la junta continuó su curso y llegó un momento en el que el ruido de los gritos y acusaciones era insoportable, las palabras sueltas que llegaban a los oídos de la nación italiana eran inentendibles y completamente desesperantes.

Fastidiado y aun con sueño abrió ligeramente los ojos y los intentó enfocar en la parte más apartada de la sala, al otro lado de donde él se encontraba.

Pudo divisar a España y Francia hablando de nuevo con camarería y, a un par de pasos a lado de ellos y cerca de la ventaba abierta de par en par, la ex nación prusiana fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo y expedía el humo de su boca y fosas nasales como si de arte se tratara.

Lovino se emocionó por un instante pues creyó por algunas horas que Gilbert no llegaría.

 _Seguramente llegó mientras dormía_

Concluyo el mayor de los italianos.

Pensó en acercarse pero el verlo de lejos era relajante. La forma de su cuerpo apenas marcado bajo el traje negro; su cabello cayendo en su frente y su boca en forma de "o" cada vez que expedía el humo.

Lovino sabía de arte de forma innata, era italiano después de todo, y durante todos esos siglos de vida había presenciado actos y obras de arte que jamás olvidaría:

Edificios majestuosos, esculturas impecables y pinturas excepcionales que nunca en la vida podría comparar.

Y ahí, a diez metros de distancia, estaba la obra de arte más hermosa que Dios pudo siquiera concebir.

Romano se sentía hipnotizado y perdido ante aquella visión casi irreal. Se sentía como un maldito cursi de mierda al pensar en que esa imagen parecía sacada de un sueño hermoso, pero no lo podía evitar.

Sin despegar la vista de Gilbert, Lovino comenzó a reflexionar en que asqueroso y enamorado se había vuelto con el paso del tiempo…tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había enamorado y otro tanto desde que lo había conocido por primera vez.

Comenzó a perderse entre sus recuerdos sin despegar la vista de la otra nación hasta que un par de iris rojas lo volteó a ver y cortaron su hilo de pensamiento.

Gilbert lo había descubierto virándolo detenidamente y, en señal de satisfacción, sonrió con autosuficiencia y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Romano se sintió enrojecer pero eso no se quedaría así, iría y le patearía el trasero por eso.

Por eso y haberlo dejado en la mañana sin decir nada; por decir que lo extrañaba pero ignorándolo todo el tiempo; por ser la razón por la que se había convertido en un imbécil enamorado y, lo peor de todo, que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a pararse de su silla y cuando iba a rodear la mesa pudo ver como Prusia le hacía señas de que no se acercara, que se sentara y continuara durmiendo. Todo eso a base de señales de mímica que apenas y el sureño alcanzó a entender.

Su cara de duda era más que obvia y en respuesta a esto casi pudo escuchar la voz de Gilbert diciéndole _"Solo vuelve a dormir"._

Romano no quería pelear y ahora que lo pensaba seguía teniendo sueño.

 _¿Qué más da?_ Se dijo y volvió a su asiento y se acomodó en la misma posición que minutos antes.

 _¿Qué más da?_ Se repitió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Ni tiene idea de cuando más durmió, pero en definitiva no descansó ni un poco, ¿Cómo podría si su mente solo vaga entre imágenes de Gilbert?

Sintió una mano meciéndolo ligeramente desde su hombro derecho y una voz llamando para que se despertara.

\- Vamos Lovi, la junta terminó.

Como si eso realmente importara.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados algunos segundos más cuando reconoció de quien era esa molesta voz que le hablaba tan insistentemente.

\- Si no te levantas tendré que cargarte…

\- Ni se te ocurra

\- ¡Lovi! Sabía que ya estabas despierto

\- Si lo sabias, ¿Por qué coño seguías jodiéndome la vida?

La nación española rio de forma cantarina como respuesta y Romano lanzo un bufido de molestia. Sin muchas ganas se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias sin siquiera mirar a Antonio, al finalizar se levantó sin cuidado y sintió como la otra nación lo seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

\- ¿quieres algo? – preguntó ya exasperado y con un tono que denotaba enojo.

\- Vamos a comer algo, yo invitó.

Ambos continuaban caminando casi juntos mientras salían del edifico de reuniones. Afuera aún se encontraban varias naciones hablando en grupos decidiendo a donde irían después de ese momento.

\- Paso, espero tener otras cosas que hacer…hablando de eso, ¿Has visto a Prusia?

El rostro risueño del español decayó hasta tornarse en una mueca preocupada que intentaba fallidamente ocultar

\- ¿Prusia?

\- Ajá, sí. Prusia. Gilbert, tu amigo. No me jodas.

\- Oh, si…Pues verás, él...

\- Vi que llegó hace rato a la junta pero me quedé dormido de nuevo, ¿Se fue?

El mayor de los dos estaba vacilando la respuesta que le daría al italiano mayor. Los segundos pasaban y Romano se estaba enojando cada vez más. Su paciencia tenía un límite y para desgracia de todo el mundo era un límite muy bajo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir o que mierda? No tengo todo tu puto tiempo.

\- Él se fue antes – soltó al fin dejando que saliera de sus labios de forma atropellada – se fue y no nos dijo a donde…

\- Ajá, ya veo. Si lo ves dile que me llame al celular. Nos vemos.

Dispuesto a ir a su auto para marcharse dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos hasta que fue tomado por el antebrazo siendo así obligado a detenerse.

Con hastío volvió la vista a Antonio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven. Vamos…vamos a comer. Podemos invitar a Fran y al pequeño Ita, seguro que van a aceptar.

\- No quiero.

\- Lovi, por favor. Olvídate de Gil solo un rato y salgamos juntos.

\- Que no quiero. ¿Por qué tanta jodida insistencia? Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo, maldita sea.

\- Lovi, hemos hablado de esto antes, solamente…

\- ¡Dilo!

España que quedó callado buscando las palabras correctas para no hacer entrar a Lovino en una crisis.

En otra crisis.

\- Hemos hablado de esto entre varias naciones y creemos que lo mejor para ti sea…dejar a Gil.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y ustedes con qué derecho deciden lo que tengo que hacer? Soy una maldita nación adulta y sé que carajos estoy haciendo así que déjame en paz.

Con violencia se zafó del agarre que Antonio aún mantenía en su brazo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, viéndolo con desprecio sin importarle si varias naciones ya los veían con preocupación.

\- Yo decido que hacer y ni tu ni nadie – dijo ahora señalando a todos los presentes – se tienen que meter, hijos de puta.

Romano respiraba frenéticamente y veía a todos lados intentando saber qué coño estaba pasando. No lo entendía, que se jodieran todos y lo dejaran estar con quien quisiera.

Corrió a su carro y lo arrancó a cabo de segundos mientras que varias naciones ya hablaban de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A lo lejos, los nórdicos veían con pena la escena; los escandinavos pensaban en qué hacer para terminar la situación de golpe y los asiáticos solamente se vieron entre si y decidieron que era mejor darse la vuelta y continuar con lo suyo. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Cada quien decide como destruirse, y Romano había decidido hacerlo por amor.

Con precaución, Francia se acercó al destrozado España que veía insistentemente el camino por donde el italiano se acababa de ir.

\- ¿De nuevo? – el tono de voz de la nación gala reflejaba tristeza y pena.

\- Si…siempre pasa en la misma fecha.

Lovino conducía a gran velocidad sobre la carretera de su hogar, buscando escapar de esos sentimientos que lo agobiaban.

Una extraña presión en su pecho comenzó a crecer más y más mientras que una insufrible migraña le taladraba la cabeza sin descanso. No sabía que le estaba pasando. Solamente estaba consciente de que quería llegar a casa para continuar durmiendo y, si llegaba a tener suerte, poder ver a Gilbert de nuevo.

No tardó tanto en llegar a casa y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos de charol negros, el saco y la corbata que tanto le estorbaba para poder respirar como Dios mandaba. Las prendas iban cayendo al suelo creando un camino que conducía a la sala de estar.

La cabeza aun le estallaba así que decidió recostarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación para descansar un poco y aclarar su mente.

¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba decidiendo que hacer por él? ¿Acaso estaba mal querer a otra nación? No, ese no era el problema, haba muchas naciones en una relación sentimental desde hace años, entonces ¿Era porque Gilbert ya no era una nación? Si era así todos podían irse al carajo, bola de hipócritas.

Con su rostro hacia el techo lentamente dejó de pensar en tantas cosas que sinceramente le molestaban de sobremanera. Ninguno de esos idiotas era lo bastante importante para él como para hacerles caso y dejar a Gilbert solo porque sí.

Con eso en mente buscó la manera de relajarse, de dejar de pensar en todo aquello que le molestaba y se dejó guiar por el repentino cansancio que lo abrumaba.

Cuanto jodido sueño sentía de repente, como si algo lo incitara a dormir más y más.

Se acomodó en el sillón de forma placida y cerró los ojos, olvidándose por un momento de todos aquellos imbéciles que estaban allá afuera hablando de él. Dormir, dormir era a respuesta para dejar todo atrás e ir a donde quería estar.

El tiempo paso volando para él que, en su inconciencia, no se daba cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo, ¿Qué importaba de todas maneras?

Su soñolencia se esfumó después de quien sabrá cuanto tiempo cuando el tono de llamada de Lovino aumentaba de volumen con cada segundo que pasaba hasta volverlo insoportable.

Con molestia tomó el artefacto que se encontraba guardado entre el bolsillo de su pantalón y como pudo contestó con un gruñido.

\- _Hola, ¿Roma?_

El italiano de inmediato identificó la voz, el único que tenía permitido llamarlo de esa forma, sentándose en el sillón y despegando el sueño de su mente.

\- Bastardo, hasta que al fin te dignas de contactarte conmigo después de estarme ignorando todo el día, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- _Hum, el ser más genial y asombroso del universo y el novio más perfecto de la historia ¿por?_

\- Síguele de graciosito, hijo de perra.

Gilbert rio de forma estruendosa al otro lado de la línea sin importarle los insultos que el otro le estuviera dirigiendo.

\- _Como sea, ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?_

\- Si, y mucho, arruinaste la siesta de belleza que estaba teniendo, imbécil.

\- _¡Pues no te preocupes porque yo, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt te dejare descansar un poco más en lo que termino una sorpresa!_

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué o para qué?

\- _¿Acaso lo olvidaste, cari?_

\- ¡No contestes mi pregunta con otra, bastardo hijo de perra!

\- _Pues veras_ – risas estruendosas – _hoy es un día especial. ¡un aniversario! Kesesese_

\- …oh, menuda mierda.

Lovino esperaba que él otro le reclamara como en ocasiones anteriores pero la risa al otro lado de la línea le confirmó que esta vez no habría reclamos.

\- ¡ _No importa! Yo, Gilbert, si se acordó de la fecha en la que estamos y prepare algo para ti. Te iba a citar en un lugar específico pero en vista de que eres un desconsiderado con mi genial persona tendrás que adivinar en donde estoy._

\- Como si bolas me importara.

\- _No dirás eso cuando me encuentres._

Suspiro con cansancio y como si el otro lo estuviera viendo asintió con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de rendición total.

\- Aja, sí. Está bien, bastardo pollo, te buscaré pero en donde no te encuentre en menos de dos horas.

\- _¡Tranquilo, nene! ¡Me encontraras rápido!_

\- Lo que digas. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

Apenas escucho la despedida del otro y terminó la llamada. Estaba cansado y fastidiado por el día que había tenido como para ahora ir de explorador a ver en donde se podía encontrar a ese idiota pero ya le había dicho que iría a donde sé que estuviera, así que ahora iba a cumplir eso.

En el celular en mano fue a buscar sus zapatos que habían quedado regados en el camino y tomo su cartera del saco para volverlo a tirar al suelo. Después se preocuparía por eso.

Por un momento pensó en volver a manejar, pero si Gilbert estaba en donde pensaba que estaba no iba a poder llegar en carro tan fácilmente además de que no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con sus bastardos ciudadanos que manejaban…manejaban como italianos.

Rectifico que llevara lo necesario para salir y se fue de su casa a la parada más cercana y esperó el bus.

Romano ya tenía una idea de en donde estaba el albino. No había sido muy difícil ir descartando lugares dentro del país, después de todo no es como si tuviera tantos recuerdos juntos en el mismo. El país de España sí que tenía varios recuerdos pues al final de cuentas en ese lugar se habían conocido ya hace algunos cientos de años cuando Romano seguía siendo una colonia de España.

 _Eso fue hace tanto…_

Lovino comenzaba a recordar algunos episodios de su vida cuando era una nación joven en lo que seguía esperando al bus que desde la distancia se acercaba cada vez más a la parada.

Con detenimiento observaba al transporte acortar la distancia, fijándose después en el sol que poco a poco viajaba al horizonte, escondiéndose bajo la caliente tierra de su nación.

Un sol parecido brillaba el día en el que las dos naciones se conocieron en tierras españolas.

Pensar en eso lo relajaba de maneras inimaginables, recordar la primera vez que vio esos ojos rojos le daba un poco de vida.

El autobús llego a la parada y sin mucha demora subió al vehículo que lo llevaría hasta unos de los lugares en los que creía podría estar el prusiano.

Durante el viaje, que no duro más de media hora, no puedo dejar de pensar en Gilbert, en su sonrisa y sus ojos, sus marcas de guerra y sus jodidos complejos.

De momento se preguntó porque lo amaba tanto si era un completo idiota.

Después pasó a preguntarse porque el otro lo amaba a él si era un completo imbécil.

Suspiro con pesadez y espero a que fuera hora de bajar. Pagó su pasaje de ida y bajo del trasporte para caminar por los alrededores del campo al que había llegado.

Hacia años, cuando recién empezaba a salir con Gilbert como pareja, Lovino le estaba enseñando el país y al llegar a ese mismo campo encontraron un árbol frondoso y verde, con el tronco lleno de ramificaciones en los que se podían encontrar aves cantando con tal vivacidad que encontraron en ese lugar su pequeño paraíso.

Cavia aclarar que un árbol como aquel estaba en casi cualquier lugar en Italia y, seguramente, en algún otro país que compartiera su clima y vegetación; pero la forma de ese árbol y el paisaje que lo rodeaba era parecido, se podría decir que idéntico, al árbol en donde por primera vez Gilbert y Lovino hablaron ya hace tantos centenares de años en tierras españolas.

Y ahora solo el italiano se encontraba en aquel paraje sin ninguna señal del albino.

¿Cuántos suspiros más tendría ese día? Romano se rascó la cabeza y tomo su celular del bolsillo para realizar una llamada.

Sonaron tres tonos y al otro lado de la línea contestaron.

\- _¿Hola? El asombroso Gilbert al habla, ¿Qué puede hacer mi persona por usted?_

\- Escúchame bien bastado, porque no lo volveré a repetir. ¿En dónde coño estás?

\- _Esa voz que mis oídos escuchas, ¿podrá ser cierto? ¿Lovi?_

\- Sigue jodiendo imbécil y ya veras

Carcajadas al otro lado. Silencio.

\- _Ya que no veo tu preciosa carita por aquí imaginare que o te perdiste o te equivocaste de lugar. Muy mal._

\- Es tu culpa en primer lugar por no decirme a donde tengo que ir.

\- _Estás en el árbol_ – afirmó – _es en el otro lugar especial en donde estoy._

\- Istis in il irbil. Pedazo de imbécil, claro que estoy aquí, era más cercano a mi casa.

\- _Entonces ven al otro lugar. Te estaré esperando._

La llamada se cortó sin que el italiano pudiera replicar algo.

Sin creerse que el otro le hubiera cortado la llamada guardó su celular con enojo.

Ese maldito bastardo haciéndole dar vueltas por todos lados.

Ya algo cabreado por tantos juegos por parte del prusiano, Lovino emprendió caminó a la estación de buses en la que había bajado tan solo unos minutos antes.

El bus llegó antes de lo que él esperaba. De hecho ni siquiera lo notó llegar, era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Subió sin pensar mucho en la repentina aparición del trasporte y se dejó llevar hacia aquel otro sitio en donde Gilbert lo esperaba.

Perdió su vista en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana. Observaba las nubes moviéndose al compás del viento, las aves volando por la inmensidad del cielo y los árboles que cubrían el atardecer. Así, perdido en el todo, se preguntó si era normal que el paisaje se viera de acuarelas, si era normal que desde hace horas el sol no se haya movido de lugar, congelado en un recuerdo.

En un parpadeo se dio cuenta que su parada estaba cerca. Volvió a pagar el viaje y bajó justo a tiempo.

El bus continúo avanzando y se esfumo de su vista después de algunos segundos.

Ahora estaba parado sobre el pasto verdoso, observado la colina que se alzaba ante sus ojos. De forma irregular la vasta extensión de tierra se alzaba hacia el cielo en donde la cima casi alcanzaba los 20 metros de altura. Adornado con largos senderos de árboles y flores que se regaban en todo el lugar Romano comenzó a caminar hacia las empinadas faltas de la colina con el objetivo de llegar hasta la cima.

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento y cansado recordó que ese lugar era su favorito cuando aún era un niño, mucho antes de que el abuelo Roma muriera siquiera y que, milenios después, cuando el apogeo de la segunda guerra mundial se cernía sobre el mundo, Prusia y él compartieron varios momentos en aquel lugar en una búsqueda desesperada de poder estar juntos como si nada pasara en el mundo.

Como si todo fuera tan tranquilo justo como en aquella colina.

A pesar de que no habían pasado tantos minutos Lovino ya se encontraba casi hasta arriba. Sentía que podía tocar las nubes en cualquier momento con solo alzar su mano al cielo.

Unos pasos más y estaría en la cima, con él, Gilbert.

Apresuró su paso hasta comenzar a correr. Ese último tramo se le estaba haciendo eterno pero valía la pena.

Corrió y corrió hasta que su respiración se aceleró y gruesas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su sien.

Estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué no lo podía alcanzar?

¿Por qué?

Le dio más ímpetu a sus piernas y por fin creyó estar acercándose.

Lo podía ver ahora.

Sonrió con fuerza, como hace mucho no lo hacía y siguió corriendo.

Gilbert se mantenía en pie, con su espalda erguida como la primera vez en el que lo vio; detrás de él se mantenía siempre apacible una piedra tallada a mano. Desde lo lejos se podía notar que tenía rosas dibujados en relieves suaves y letras talladas con mucha dificultad.

Lovino no recordaba esa piedra.

Gilbert sonrió con tristeza al notarlo pero no se movió de su lugar, no buscó acercarse ni decir palabra alguna.

El italiano ralentizó su paso y borró su sonrisa para pasar a una mueca de duda.

\- Gil, ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- Tardaste mucho en llegar.

Romano no entendía que estaba pasando ahora. La voz de Gilbert sonaba cansada y rota, muy diferente a la voz de su última llamada. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia del otro.

Ahora sentía que no quería acercarse.

\- Sé que recuerdas este lugar, fue especial para nosotros.

\- Es especial aún – refutó – lo es para los dos.

\- Se podría decir que sí.

Ninguno se movió.

\- ¿Recuerdas que es lo que te dije en este lugar hace años?

Lovino pensó e intento recordar entre sus memorias. Rebuscó entre sus memorias y antes de recordar se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Hace mucho que no tenía recuerdos con Gilbert.

O de Gilbert.

\- Me dijiste que aquí nos casaríamos algún día, cuando las naciones pudieran hacerlo.

El prusiano sonrió con ternura y rio con añoranza. Sus ojos rojos observaron el cielo como si recordara un viejo cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Y recuerdas que pasó después?

Silencio. Romano está recordando.

\- Te dije que no fueras estúpido, que seguramente moriríamos antes de que pudiéramos casarnos, entonces tú dijiste que en ese caso tú querías que en este lugar… en este lugar fuera tu sepelio.

\- Si… - risas soñadoras que se fueron apagando de manera tortuosa – yo te dije que se me había ocurrido por esa canción famosa de tu pueblo en esa época, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Bella ciao

\- Oh, sí. Bonita canción, me gustaba cuando la cantabas.

Todo se volvió obscuro, en el lugar solo se encontraban las dos naciones y aquella piedra tallada.

\- Gilbert, de verdad no entiendo que es lo que está pasando.

\- Acércate

\- ¡No hasta que me digas que está pasando! – gritó desesperado.

\- Por favor – sus ojos parecieron aguadarse en lágrimas – acércate.

No tuvo más opción que hacerlo después de ver cómo es que Gilbert sufría.

Caminó los pasos que le faltaban a la vez que el otro le daba paso para quedar en frente de la piedra.

Romano no quería verla, no quería leer las palabras que tenía grabada.

No quería recordar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó abrazar por Gilbert.

\- Todos los años pasa esto y no entiendo porque. Tienes que dejarme ir. – susurro en su oído. El sonido de su voz era melancólico y roto, como si intentara no llorar

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- No te aferres, por favor no lo hagas. Vive lo que yo ya no pude.

\- No quiero

\- Ve con tu hermano y hazle saber que le amas.

\- Basta. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Romano ya sentía su garganta arder por contener el llanto que se arremolinaba dentro de él.

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Abre los ojos –pidió el albino y Romano se sentía demasiado aturdido y cansado como para refutar.

Los abrió lentamente y observó la piedra tallada y lo que esta rezaba.

 _A LA MEMORIA DE_

 _GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT_

 _REINO DE PRUSIA_

 _SIEMPRE AMADO HERMANO_

 _FIEL AMIGO Y AMANTE_

 _"_ _QUE LOS LOGROS DE LA NACIÓN SE RECUERDEN EN LOS TEXTOS,_

 _Y LAS AZAÑAS DEL HOMBRE EN EL CORAZON DE LOS AMADOS"_

 _1190 – 1947_

Lovino no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar, gritar tanto que sintió su garganta rasgarse en el mísero grito de agonía.

\- Ahora…tienes que despertar.

Romano continuo gritando.

\- Te amo

Al final, el italiano abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, aun acostado en el sillón.

Su cuerpo se sentía húmedo por el sudor que lo empapaba desde la espalda hasta el cuero cabelludo. Su respiración era irregular y apenas entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

Había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño. Una jodida pesadilla.

Sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y su boca temblar por el miedo.

Todo lo que había visto lo había dejado perturbado.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y entro a llamadas recientes para llamar Gilbert y confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Deslizo su dedo por la pantalla del celular en busca de la última llamada que habita tenido con él pero nada, ningún registro de llamadas al nombre de Gilbert aparecía en la lista.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar.

No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

Desesperado marco el primer número que sus dedos pudieron teclear.

Varios tonos sonaron hasta que contestaron.

\- _¿Romano?_

\- España… - su voz sonó temblorosa, se estaba tragando el llanto – dime que no es verdad, por favor.

\- _Lo recordaste_

Del lado de Antonio, sentados en un modesto restaurante italiano Feliciano, Francis y Ludwig se veían entre sí. Todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, pero a diferencia de años anteriores en esta ocasión había ocurrido muy pronto.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir a buscarte.

\- _Estoy…_ \- se escucharon sollozos - _en casa._

\- Ya voy para allá. No te muevas.

Antes de colgar Romano habló con la voz entrecortada y baja.

\- _Ni se te ocurra traer a mi hermano._

Lovino colgó dejando a Antonio con el celular en la mano sin poder contestar.

Todos en la mesa lo observaban sin saber muy bien que decir. Francis se rascaba la nuca bajo su cabellera larga; Feliciano buscaba la mano de Ludwig y este último le correspondía el acto y acariciaba la mano del italiano con su pulgar.

\- Esta vez despertó antes – mencionó con cuidado Francia.

Todos asintieron con pesar.

Veneciano se aclaró la garganta y tomó fuerzas de la mano de Alemania.

\- Ya tienes que irte, Antonio. Cuídalo por mí – Hablo el italiano menor a la par que sonreía tristemente.

El español asintió, dejo algunos billetes en la mesa y salió corriendo después de tomar sus cosas.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en llegar encontrando a Lovino ya afuera, sentado en la acera de la calle abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza.

Seguía teniendo puesto el pantalón del traje que uso en la junta, pero a diferencia se hace horas en esta ocasión se veía andrajoso y cansado. Ya no estaba llorando, pero se notaban sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, con las venas de sus globos oculares bien marcados.

Al verlo llegar en su auto rentado alzo la vista del suelo y se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar si también era él un sueño o si esto era la realidad.

Esperaba que no, porque eso significaba que de verdad Gilbert estaba muerto.

No hubo saludos de por medio, solamente Lovino ingreso al asiento del copiloto y se acomodó con la mirada al frente.

\- ¿quieres ir a algún lugar? Podemos ir a comer algo de pasta con vino.

\- No. Quiero ir a ver…su tumba.

Necesitaba ver que era real aquel sueño, aunque sus esperanzas de que fuera falso decrecían al ver que España arrancaba el auto y tomaba la carretera.

Una pequeña parte del camino fue silencioso. Romano veía a través de la ventana notando que el camino tomaría más de lo esperado aunque no le sorprendía, en los sueños uno no tiene conciencia de espacio tiempo.

Mientras, España veía la carretera por recorrer y se debatía como es que debería de empezar una conversación para explicarle al otro su condición.

\- ¿Siempre me pasa esto? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Sonaba serio aunque Antonio sabía que estaba intentando no llorar.

\- Una vez al año en la misma fecha, aunque a veces es distinto. Hay algunas veces en las que no recuerdas nada hasta la media noche, o de plano no recuerdas hasta el otro día. En otras ocasiones recuerdas en la mañana o en la tarde, como hoy. Japón cree que depende de tus niveles de realidad, aunque yo pienso que depende de cuánto extrañes a Gil este día.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

En esta ocasión la respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar. España estaba formulando oraciones en su cabeza.

\- En realidad no lo sabemos con exactitud. – comenzó y el ánimo de Romano pareció decaer aún más como si eso fuera posible.

Antonio se puso nervioso pues no quería que Romano sufriera algún colapso nervioso como hace algunos años así que rápidamente agregó:

\- Pero, aunque no lo recuerdes ahora, hemos buscado una explicación a esto. Con la ayuda de Estados Unidos y Japón descubrimos que podría ser una especie de amnesia temporal.

Por todo un año tú recuerdas y sabes que Gil…murió. Aprendiste a vivir con eso y lo haces durante 364 días, pero en el aniversario de su muerte simplemente se te olvida y lo comienzas a buscar como si siguiera con vida, revuelves tus recuerdos de la actualidad con los de Gilbert y piensas que sigue vivo.

Al principio no sabíamos que es lo que te pasaba, entrabas en un estado de negación y colapsabas cuando te decíamos la verdad. Con el tiempo nosotros aprendimos a sobrellevarlo

En todo ese rato Romano no había dicho palabra alguna. Había dejado de ver el paisaje para pasar a concentrarse en sus manos, analizando todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Pero se sentía tan real.

Y era cierto.

Podía recordar la textura sedosa de la piel de Gilbert, o su aroma, o su silueta mientras fumaba y todo se había visto tan real.

Antonio busco las palabras correctas para poder continuar con la conversación.

\- Sí, pero…todo fue un sueño. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

\- Supongo que si…

Sí, eso explicaría muchas cosas

Cuando se dormía, soñaba que lo veía y, dentro de los sueños, Gilbert siempre le incitaba volver a dormir para que despertara.

Súbitamente recordó algo que Gilbert le dijo en el sueño.

 _"_ _No te aferres"._

Tal vez tenía razón y, aunque no supiera con exactitud si había sido Gilbert o una ilusión de su mente, tenía que hacerlo.

Intentarlo al menos.

Otro silencio largo se prolongó entre los dos y así se quedó hasta que llegaron al destino.

Romano bajó corriendo del auto y se aventuró a escalar la colina que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

La vista era tortuosamente igual que en su sueño, a comparación que en esta ocasión el sol ya se había ocultado y ahora se alzaba con parsimonia la luna.

Continuo corriendo sin descanso, subiendo y subiendo la tierra hasta que pudo divisar tal dichosa piedra grabada. A comparación de su sueño, este lugar estaba rodeado de altos árboles y cubierto de pasto por doquier. De hecho, justo detrás de la piedra grabada se encontraba un árbol el cual, en días cálidos, otorgaba una sombra perfecta para pasar horas en aquel lugar.

Redujo la velocidad del paso y caminó hasta quedarse enfrente de la piedra. A lo lejos España continuaba subiendo lentamente para darle su espacio a Lovino.

El italiano se posiciono en cuclillas y acaricio la roca fría con lentitud, apenas rozando sus yemas contra el objeto.

\- Maldita sea, estúpido imbécil. Tuviste que morirte antes de que nos casáramos.

Su garganta comenzó a arder de nuevo pero ya no había más lágrimas que llorar, todas se habían agotado mientras esperaba que España pasara por él a su casa.

Dejó caer su mano en el pasto y alzó la vista de la roca, concentrándose en el árbol detrás de esta.

Aunque el lugar le gustara quería irse lo más antes posible, o eso pensó hasta que vio con detenimiento el tronco del árbol.

Algo estaba escrito en el.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, hasta rodeo la piedra y leyó con cuidado.

La letra había sido escrita con dificultad y se notaba que había sido hace años.

 _Nunca me olvides_

 _Pero_

 _Siempre continúa._

Lovino suspiro y se frotó las sienes.

\- Te tengo que superar, ¿verdad?

Lo había entendido por fin, después de 71 años lo había entendido.

Dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar de Gilbert.

Ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

Antonio se encontraba cerca esperando y con una señal de Lovino ambos comenzaron a caminar colina abajo para irse de ese lugar e intentar continuar con sus vidas como si ese día no hubiera pasado.

Antonio subió al vehículo y antes de que Lovino también lo hiciera dio un último vistazo a la cima.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Gilbert le saludaba desde lo lejos, extendiendo su brazo para que pudiera verlo.

Lovino borró su expresión sorprendida y formo una sonrisa triste en su rostro mediterráneo mientras se despedía de él de forma sutil.

El italiano vio a Gilbert sonreír y sin más subió al auto.

Ya estaban listos para irse. Antonio prendió el motor de auto y antes de alejarse completamente de la colina se escuchó un estruendoso y sincero.

 _Siempre te amare._

Lovino lo había escuchado perfectamente mientras que Antonio dudaba de que eso fuera siquiera verdad.

 _Tal vez siempre fue Gil después de todo._ Pensó Antonio pero no dijo nada.

No había nada más que decir.

Hacía calor y pasaba más de media noche.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par dejando entrar la suave brisa tibia que le acariciaba la nuca.

No podía dormir de nuevo, sentía que algo estaba olvidando y que era demasiado importante. Algo que no podía ni quería olvidar.

\- Tienes que dormir ya – escuchó una voz, aunque no estaba seguro si era a los pies de la cama o dentro de su cabeza

\- Si, tienes razón. Tengo que hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos a la par que seguía pensando que no tenía que olvidar.

 _Duerme_ susurro la misma voz

 _Duerme_

 _Duerme_

 _Recuerda_

 _No olvides_

 _Te amo._

Y Lovino lo supo.

Suspiro y se sintió feliz. Esta vez no lo había olvidado y sabía con seguridad que no lo volvería a hacer.

Antes de quedarse dormido recordó la conversación que tuvo con España hace algunos años mientras ambos regresaban de la colina.

\- _Dime, ¿estoy loco?_

 _Antonio lo meditó por poco tiempo ya que al instante respondió._

\- _No lo creo. Solo estás enamorado._

Con eso en mente se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo que lo inducían a descansar como hace mucho no lo había con la conciencia de que viviría como él no pudo hacerlo. Amaría a su hermano aunque le costara demostrarlo y disfrutaría a su manera la vida que le había tocado hasta que pudieran reencontrase al otro lado de la vida.

Porque, de momento, le bastaba con reencontrarlo en sus sueños.

En esos sueños de un loco enamorado.


End file.
